Humpty Dumpty
by xraex21
Summary: CathandSara’s Weekly Challenge: House episode titles. Response: Humpty Dumpty, Catherine/Sara.


CathandSara's Weekly Challenge: House episode titles.

Response: Humpty Dumpty

Fandom/Pairing: CSI: Catherine/Sara

Author: Rae, xraex21

Beta: zephyr_tempest

Rating: R, I let them swear where the show does not.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the world they live in. No profit is being made, obviously. :P

* * *

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

_All the king's horses,_

_And all the king's men,_

_Couldn't put Humpty together again._

**Sara's POV**

Looking back, it seems odd that a nursery rhyme could be so prophetic. Had her mother known what would become of her little girl when she said those words to her before bed? Had her mother, deep down of course, known the repercussions of their actions? Had she been warning little Sara Sidle from day one of her destiny?

As she tipped back the Styrofoam cup and let the cooled sludge slide down past her tongue trying not to taste it, she certainly hoped not. If her mother had known, where did that leave her? Broken and alone. Although looking around the mostly vacant lab with pictures of the deceased posted on the walls around her, Sara couldn't help but come to the conclusion that she had already reached that point.

No medical professional had come to save her until Laura Sidle had plunged a steal blade through her husband's heart. Even after that, they hadn't done a very good job. The government was supposed to protect its people from the atrocities of the world, but the photo of a slightly charred child's body on Sara's left proved that they had failed. Again. The only difference between her and the child lying in the morgue was the fact that her mother had snapped. His was still fighting to protect the missing husband.

Catherine was lead on this case and giving her hell. _How did she know the father did it? Where was her evidence?_ Sara had questions of her own, but they were better left unsaid. The last thing she needed was another forced sabbatical, which proved to be anything but good for her mental health.

It was just a matter of time before she joined the boy in the morgue, some days she prayed it would get a little closer. Grissom wasn't going to save her; he was very much like her father in that way. He knew the facts of her past and still he kept his distance. She would never be worth risking his heart for.

The fight for justice was all she had. She would make the world a little better for those souls who still had a chance while she was still here. Sara knew the truth though, that she was as broken as she had ever been. No one could heal the cracks that ran deeply through her. No one wanted to.

**Catherine's POV**

Catherine all but yelled at her supervisor as she paced between him and the door, "Grissom I'm telling you to take her off the damn case. She is more withdrawn then usual. This isn't like every other time we have butted heads. This case is messing with her head, anyone that looks at her can see it."

She could tell he was uncomfortable, he wouldn't look her in the eye but he wouldn't tell her anything either. This was getting absurd and the more she looked into Sara's eyes that day the deader they became. The fire had long ago burnt out and all that was left was ashes of deep brown. Catherine didn't know what was happening but she had seen that look enough on the streets of Vegas in her youth to know it was nothing good.

Catherine didn't even really like the younger woman. She was always pining away for Grissom's approval and fighting with her on every damn issue. The girl was annoying but she didn't deserve to suffer so much, no one did. Even as she tried to rationalize the situation with herself, her abdomen clenched with fear for Sara.

Grissom shifted again under her best glare and cleared his throat, "Catherine I'm sorry, but Sara has been cleared for duty and unless she asks to be removed from the case I have no reason to remove her."

Fucking Bastard. He was supposed to be her friend and here he was letting Sara self-destruct. The blonde turned on heel determined to not let that happen, no matter how messy things got because of her actions.

Catherine rapped her knuckles against the metal framing of the door outside the lab Sara was currently working in before she continued, "Sara I think you need to ask to be removed from the case. It is obviously upsetting you deeply and we can always have Greg help me out. The case won't suffer, but I know if you stay on you will."

**Sara's POV**

Sara felt her body go ridged under the concerned stare of her colleague. She tried to regulate her breathing and not let her panic reach her eyes. The normal fire that would have risen against this assault was absent leaving her unprotected as the azure eyes studied her. With shaky hands Sara placed the evidence back on the table. She felt the panic and anxiety ebb away as numbness spread throughout her body.

With a measured emphasis Sara replied, "Catherine I don't know what you are talking about, I'm fine."

The brunette purposefully turned to meet her attacker's eyes and she held them until Catherine took a step too far into her personal space. Then the panic returned full force driving Sara take a step back in retreat. Determination burned through Catherine's eyes as she took another step forward and encased the too skinny woman in her arms.

Out of all the things Sara had been expecting, a hug had not been one of them. Catherine never touched her and rarely showed her any attention that was warm. Even knowing all of this Sara felt a warmth that she hadn't felt in a long time embrace her. Tears were falling before she registered the coolness of liquid on her cheeks and her muscles gave way before she could fully lock them. Head lolling forward onto Catherine's shoulder, Sara let the old feelings flow out of her without restraint.

Her mother had told her that she couldn't be fixed, that none of the broken could be fixed. She had believed it; she had seen so much death and suffering. She knew the world was dark, cruel, and unforgiving in its oppression. She had broken in this world so she knew what it all meant for her, but as Catherine held her up she started to question her mother's wisdom. She started to question her destiny.


End file.
